Cookies and Questions
by hitchhikerfirefly
Summary: Conner is waiting on an answer from Superman and M'gann makes him cookies which they share and discuss different things. That's the best summary I could think of... Go easy on it, please!


**Cookies and Questions**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and Bernard the Bear.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't understand." He said as his piercing blue eyes searched the face of the man in front of him.

"Conner, I'm trying to figure this all out. It's not every day that you learn you have a clone." The man replied.

"What does that have to do with what I asked you?"

"A lot. I just need to think this over."

"How long do you need?" Conner asked trying not to sound too desperate.

"I-"

"Superman, we need to go now." Martian Manhunter interrupted as he, with M'gann beside him, walked up to the two super- strong heroes.

"Of course. Conner, we'll talk about what you asked…later." Superman said as he turned to join Martian Manhunter.

"Goodbye Uncle J'onn! Thanks for taking me out to lunch!"

"It was my pleasure, M'gann. Take care."

"I will." She replied with a smile as the Martian and Kryptonian stepped through the entryway.

Turning to Conner, with her smile still in place, M'gann spoke. "How was Superman's visit?"

"It sucked." He replied walking away.

Following the clone to couch and sitting beside him, M'gann timidly asked, "Did you ask him?"

"Yeah." Conner said slouching down in the couch.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't exactly give an answer. He said he needed time to think."

"That's understandable, I guess."

"Sure," he replied gruffly.

M'gann knew that it was hard for Conner to express his feelings. She also knew that he really wanted a relationship of some sort with Superman. Feelings and relationships were a little hard for Superboy.

She wanted to cheer him up and she knew just the thing to do.

"How about I make some cookies, just for you?" She asked.

"I don't think I can refuse your cookies." He replied with a slight grin.

"Okay, I'll go make some." She said as she flew off to the kitchen.

While M'gann was making the cookies Conner turned the TV on to whatever sports game that happened to be on but didn't really pay any attention to it due to his rambling thoughts. Even though he was getting cookies, he was still troubled.

Why couldn't Superman just give him an answer?

It wasn't that big of a question. Was it?

Why couldn't he have a relationship with Superman like M'gann and J'onn have? Hell, he would even take trying to have one with Batman. At least Robin had someone who cared for him or would at least talk to him.

Superman hardly talked to Conner. It was like he has been intentionally busy to keep from having to do anything with him.

He can't help that he was made from Superman's DNA to be a human weapon. It's not like it was his choice. He doesn't know what he's capable of, that's why he needs Superman. He needs help to understand. He needs a father.

But that's not exactly happening right now. Superman stays busy helping his team out while Conner is busy helping his. They haven't exactly had a chance to really talk. There definitely have not been any father-son moments.

Would there ever be?

Conner was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the oven timer go off followed by the wonderful scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

How long was Conner lost in contemplation?

Getting up from the couch while turning off the TV, he walked into the kitchen only to be met by M'gann with a plate of cookies.

"Oh! Hi! I was bringing these to you." M'gann said holding out the plate to Conner.

"Thanks. Why don't we eat them in here?" He replied taking the plate from her and heading to a stool by the kitchen island.

"We?" M'gann asked.

"I'm not gonna eat these by myself."

"Are you sure? I mean, I made them for you."

To answer her he simply moved the stool beside him away from the island for her to sit down.

While taking her seat she asked, "Would you like some milk?"

"Sure."

Using her telekinesis, she opened up the refrigerator and cupboard to retrieve the milk and two glasses.

"Thanks," Conner said as he poured them both some milk. "So, how long did it take for these to bake?" He asked as he dunked a cookie in his milk.

"About fifteen minutes. Why?"

"Just seemed really quick."

Giggling a little, M'gann looked at Conner. "Maybe it was because you were in deep thought. Very deep."

"Did you-"

"I didn't have to read your mind to know that you were troubled."

"Oh."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's not much to say," Conner replied and took a bite out of a cookie.

"Sure there is. Start with what happened earlier." M'gann said as she turned more towards him and grabbed another cookie.

"Like I said, there's not much to say. When you and J'onn walked up that was when the conversation had ended. And it had barely begun."

"Maybe he'll talk to you when he gets back."

"I doubt it."

"Well, whatever happens, I'm here." She said as looked into his eyes.

"I know. Thanks, Meagan." He said as he reached for another cookie only to find that it was the last one. "You take it."

"No, you. I made them for you."

"I want you have it. For listening to me and making the cookies in the first place."

"Here," she began as she took the cookie and broke it perfectly in half, "We can both have it."

"Works for me."

When they finished their half-cookie and drank up their milk M'gann teleported the dishes to the sink to wash them later. While watching her do this, Conner gave a small grin.

"What?" She asked.

"That never gets old."

"What doesn't?"

"Whenever you do something like that." He replied while motioning to the sink with the dishes now in it.

"My telekinesis?"

"That and whenever you make me feel better."

Did he really just say that? How stupid could he sound right now?

"Really?" She asked.

Clearing his head he replied, "Yeah, it's cool. Your powers are impressive and I prefer talking to you than any of the other guys."

Why the hell did he just say that? This wasn't like him to be all open and sentimental.

Except when he was with her.

"That's really nice of you to say. Thank you, Conner." M'gann said then kissed his cheek.

After she did, she immediately blushed. He loved that. Not just the blush but the feel of her lips on his cheek.

Conner's silence must have worried M'gann because she began apologizing. "Sorry! I didn't mean-"the Martian was cut off by the clone's lips on hers.

It was a short and simple kiss but it did its purpose.

Opening her eyes that she didn't realize she closed, M'gann spoke. "Wow."

"Tell me about it." Conner replied as he put one hand on her cheek and pulled her closer with the other to kiss her again.

This kiss lasted longer and had more passion in it seeing as how both teens were now involved in the action.

As they broke apart, they both had small blushes on their faces.

"Conner?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do that?"

"'Cause, I wanted to. And when you kissed me first I figured you wanted to do it too. Was I wrong?"

"No," she replied with a smile. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Why?"

"So I could do this," she said as she placed her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him.

When they needed air again and slowly pulled apart, Conner smiled and asked, "Are you sure now?"

"Positive."

00000000000000000000000

Conner was sitting on the couch with M'gann snuggled into his side with his arm wrapped around her, watching TV, when he heard the entryway announce that Superman had returned. Giving him a reassuring smile and a peck on the lips, M'gann got up to leave as Superman came into the room.

"Hello, M'gann."

"Hello, Superman."

"J'onn had to go to another mission but he told me tell you that he would visit again soon."

"Thank you." She replied as she went to the kitchen to clean the forgotten dishes in the sink.

Superman then walked up to Conner. They still had to finish their conversation and he knew it.

"Conner."

"Yeah?"He replied not looking up at him.

"I've thought about what you asked me earlier and I have an answer."

No longer interested in the monster trucks smashing the cars, he turned the TV off and looked at Superman. "And?"

"I think it would be okay for you to live with me when the team is not needed here at the cave. You are, after all, family in an odd sort of way." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Superman. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. I guess you should go pack, if you want to stay over this weekend."

"Alright." Conner said as he made to leave the room.

"Conner, one other thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Clark." He said with a gentle smile.

"Okay, Clark." Conner replied.

As he was leaving he saw M'gann in the kitchen and another question came to mind.

"Clark?" he asked as he turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay, if Megan came with us? I don't want leave her alone."

"That's fine with me."

Smiling at him, Conner went to the kitchen to tell M'gann the good news and maybe even steal another kiss from her due to his excitement that everything was beginning to look up.

After they were packed, the two teens followed Superman, hand in hand, to their new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I hope you liked this! If the characters seemed out of character, then just pretend it was an AU or whatever ya want. I would love reviews but please no flames- who the heck likes to get those?

Peace!


End file.
